Everything and Anything Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Archive 2
New archive at 50 images. Mudkit (Ki) ~ CBA Comments? 23:31, July 23, 2013 (UTC) go away. Comments before approval? 23:34, 07/23/2013 Hang on did you forget the nose? 23:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Nope, it's there - it's just the same color as the earpink o3o. 23:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC) It's blending in with the underbelly. o3o 00:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it is - you can somewhat see the distinction, as the nosepink is pink and the underbelly is creamish-brown. 00:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, re-CBA? (it'll continue from when it was first CBA'd) 01:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 02:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit (Ki) ~ CBA comments? 20:42, 07/24/2013 Define the tail shading, and I'll CBA. 22:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Reup. 22:43, 07/25/2013 CBA? 22:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved 23:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Carlos (Lo) ~ CBA Okay it looks like there's a background but the image is completely transparent so I dunno. Anyways, I actually think he came out good<3 Comments? 22:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) No, no waste. C: Lighten the shading a touch? If not, thats fine. 23:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I like it dark but if someone else agrees, I'll change it. ouo 23:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Shading's fine. I don't see anything wrong, this is a gorgeous image<3 CBA? 23:16, 07/26/2013 Approved; Archiving 02:20, 07/28/2013 Shadowstar (Ki) ~ CBA yes hello is he not so adorable, you just might think it's illegal? 19:46, 07/23/2013 Can you blur the shading a tiny bit? 18:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) No, I can't 'blue the shading'. c: ALso, the shading is exactly the same as Oatkit, I copy/pasted it, and blurred it more. c: 18:47, 07/24/2013 Maybe define it some? He looks a tiny bit flat. 18:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Reups 00:14, 07/27/2013 Also, when this is approved, it should go on Shadow's page, as well. c: 00:26, 07/27/2013 CBA? 13:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 13:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Honeypaw (Ki) ~ CBA eh 22:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Could you define/darken any shading on the tail and/or belly some? I /think/ there's some there, but it may be texture. Girl this looks amazing there should be no 'eh's. >8c 22:06, 07/25/2013 There is some, actually, but I'll re-up in a bit o3o 22:14, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re-up 02:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 16:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 13:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Mist (Lo) ~ CBA asdf I'm really happy with how this turned out<3 20:13, 07/27/2013 There haven't been any comments on this in four days, so...CBA? 13:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 13:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Medicine Cat Blanks ~ CBA Hullo. I'd rather leave the longfurs as they are because they gave me enough trouble as it is x.x Comments? 01:03, 07/30/2013 These look great, Kyra<3 CBA? 13:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 13:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Wishkit (Ki) ~ CBA I love her so much<3 Comments? 01:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Define the shading a bit. 23:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded -- 23:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Could I have some comments, or a CBA, on her? 13:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Comments before approval? <3 22:19, 07/31/2013 Approved; Archiving. 21:18, 08/10/2013 Softbreeze (W)- For Approval This is Softbreeze <33 Comments? 10:08 Sun Jun 15 Define the shading, and darken the stripes. 21:02, June 15, 2014 (UTC) And is there earpink? 21:15, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re-up. I decided not to touch the stripes, since they are visible. 21:19 Sun Jun 15 Darken and define the stripes, /please/. I can't see them either. Also, define the earpink a bit more, or darken it. 22:16, 06/15/2014 Re-up please don't be too harsh k 22:22 Sun Jun 15 Define the stripes on the legs? 22:33, 06/15/2014 Re-up 22:57 Sun Jun 15 Two days without a comment does not equal a CBA. You need to have patience. //I//, for one, was busy. As for Shoon, I'm sure she was too. Patience, please. Also, define the stripes more, please. 17:14, 06/19/2014 'Re-up.'I swear to God, this is the last time I am defining those stripes 22:40 Fri Jun 20 Just gonna approve this since it's been sitting here forever. 14:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC)